Regrets of Evil
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: Rin is a selfish tyrannical princess who ruled with an iron fist. Her brother, a lowly servant is kind but devoted to his sister. When Len is sacrificed so Rin may live, what happens when the reality of what she’s done comes back to haunt her?
1. 1st Evil: Little Yellow Princess

_Long ago, in a far away world, there lived a lonely queen. For many years she had longed for a child and after nights of praying her wishes were finally answered. But happiness comes with a price and the queen lost her life so her child might be born._

"Come on, Len! Quit slacking!"

A small girl of fourteen or so stood defiantly in a yellow dress atop a grassy hill just outside the palace walls. Her blonde hair was cut short and cutely tied back with a white ribbon. She had her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips.

"Hurry up! Can't you move any faster?"

"Well, this stuff is kinda heavy…" A boy of the same age was struggling to climb the hill. On his back he carried an overstuffed pack. He wore the simple uniform of the servants of the castle in the same yellow as the girl. His own blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon in a little ponytail at the base of his head.

The girl tossed her head. "Stop complaining. Daddy's out to war right now, so that means I'm in charge!"

Len finally got to the top and promptly dropped the pack on the grass. He began to undo the ties on the top. "His Majesty may be away, but you are not queen yet…" he muttered under his breath.

The girl whipped her head around. "Did you say something?" she hissed.

Len continued to unpack. "No, Princess Rin. I have said nothing recently."

Rin continued to glare at him. "I don't believe you, but whatever. Put the blanket down there."

He shook out the picnic blanket and set it under the large oak that grew from the side of the hill. From this point one could see all of the royal capital. Rin settled herself down on the blanket and gazed down at the city.

"Look at all of them down there. Those filthy peasants don't even deserve to live in this city! They're just making everything dirty with their common ways." She turned back to Len. "Len, move it! It's almost tea time and I don't want to miss it!"

"Yes, your highness." He set the last pieces of the tea set on the blanket and opened the thermos up. He was just beginning to pour the princess her tea when another servant appeared atop the hill. His face was red.

"Your Highness! I have important news!" he said, holding up a sealed scroll. Rin ignored him and picked up her tea cup.

"It can't be as important as my tea time. Go bother the prime minister or something."

"But Highness, it's about your father!"

Rin daintily took a sip of her tea. Instantly she spit it out. "Len! This is ice cold!" She threw the cup at him. "I told you I wanted _hot _tea! And what are you still doing here?!" she snapped at the other servant.

The servant took a step back. "Your father, the king, has returned, Highness. He suffered a substantial wound and wishes to see you before he dies."

Rin crossed her arms. "Hmph, is that all? I figured he'd die here soon anyway. Very well, I shall go to him. Len! Make sure everything is picked up and you'd better be at my chambers on time!"

Len bowed his head. "Yes, Highness."

Outside her father's chambers, Rin flipped her hair back and put on her most innocent face before having the two guards standing on either side open the doors. There was a plethora of people gathered around her father's bedside. They parted ways as the princess made her entrance.

"Father, I am here. What is it you wanted to see me for?"

The king weakly raised his hand. "Ah, my darling little daughter. Come closer…yes. I am not long for this world. Once I am gone, you will be queen. Can you promise me something, darling?"

Rin nodded and took her father's hand. "Of course! Anything for you, dear Father."

The king's voice was faint as he spoke next. "Promise me that you'll rule this land with a fair hand. My darling Rin…Rin…"

The king gave a stark breath and fell still on his bed. The people gathered bowed their heads in respect at the king's passing. Rin pressed her face into the sheets, pretending to cry. But she was far from sad. With her father gone, there was nothing stopping her from getting what she wanted.

The funeral for the king was met with much grieving, as the people had loved him quite dearly. They lined the streets, dressed in their finest as the king's funeral carriage passed by. Some were even throwing flowers. Rin sat inside the carriage, her gaze fixed straight ahead and expressionless. Len was seated next to the carriage driver, his head low. His eyes drifted across the people of the city. He saw each face as a threat to his princess. His heart became hardened that day as he made a vow.

"_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I'll become your evil for you."_

Rin's coronation was held a week after the funeral, to respect the mourning time for the dead. The ceremony was extremely elaborate, costing more money that was in the coffers. When Rin was told of the problem, she merely sniffed and said:

"Just raise the taxes. Collect twice as much as before. That should fix things."

The treasurer was appalled by her degree, but since he valued his life more than the well being of the people, he carried it out. The taxes were raised and money once again filled the castle's coffers.

One day, Rin sat in her bedroom stretched out on her bed. Her room was littered with the things she had squandered money on; toys from other countries, expensive furniture and vases upon vases of the rarest flowers in the world. Len was tending to one of the vases when Rin sat up and beckoned him.

"Len! Come brush my hair! The maid who was assigned to do it hasn't come yet. I should have her hanged for ignoring me!"

Len set the watering can on the small in-table and went over to Rin. He picked up her hair brush and started smoothing out her short hair. Rin hummed to herself while Len combed. She seemed in a rather chipper mood.

"Guess what?" she asked Len. "I met a boy last night."

Len's expression didn't change. "Is that so, Princess?"

Rin smiled a genuine smile. "Yep. He's the prince of the neighboring country, the one Daddy was at war with. He came as a peace ambassador."

"How nice," Len said flatly.

Rin's face brightened even more. "And I get to see him again tonight! Whee, I'm so excited! OW! Don't brush so hard, you'll put out my hair!"

The hand that held the brush dropped to Len's side. "I am sorry, Princess. Forgive me."

Rin waved her hand. "It's no matter. I'm in a good mood today anyway. Now, it's almost tea time. Go get it ready!"

Len left the room, his face devoid of emotion as it had been since the funeral of the king. There was something the princess's old nursemaid had told him before the king had died. She had begged of him not to tell the princess, since she would use it to her own advantage. Len had promised, but it was hard keeping it locked inside. He would not tell his princess, not only for her sake, but his as well. No one was to know except him.


	2. 2nd Evil: Blue Green Heartbreak

Rin had dismissed Len for the day, saying she wished to be alone for a while. Len obeyed without question like he always did. It seemed like something was bothering him, but Rin didn't care. It wasn't her problem. Besides, she had more important things to deal with.

Once she was sure Len was gone, she dove into her mahogany wardrobe and pulled out a plain set of brown clothes. She smiled to herself as she jammed the poufy paperboy hat on her head. With this, she could go out and see her prince without him knowing it was her. She fully intended to tell him how she felt later that night.

The streets were very crowded as Rin pushed her way through, frantically searching the faces for her prince. She knew he was staying in this district somewhere, she just needed to find it. She'd actually never been outside the palace without an escort, but she wasn't scared or worried. She was confident in her power to let people know just who they were dealing with. Someone's shoulder bumped Rin and she fell to the ground, scraping the heels of her hands. She turned around furiously to snap at the one who had hit her. A girl with long aqua colored hair in pigtails was bowing low to her, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, you're so small!"

Rin stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Watch where you're going, you stupid klutz," she snapped.

The girl's expression changed to confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Is everything alright here?" A newcomer had appeared on the scene. Rin's face turned red as a beet. Her handsome prince was standing right in front of her. He smiled at her and turned to the green haired girl.

"Darling, shall we go? I'm due at the palace to meet that awful princess again. She's absolutely horrible."

The girl smiled. "You shouldn't say such things about people you don't know. I'm sorry again, sir."

The prince took the girl's hand and together they walked away. Rin stood there in the street speechless. Her prince had basically just told it to her face that she was a monster. And he had chosen that ditzy girl instead of her! Her happiness quickly turned to rage. She fumed all the way back to the palace, barking at everyone who was unfortunate enough to cross her path.

She violently kicked the doors open of her bedroom and threw one of the expensive vases out the window, shattering the glass panels. She stuck her head out into the hallway.

"LEN! LEN, GET YOU LAZY BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL HAVE YOU DECAPITAED!" she shrieked.

The maid carrying a stack of laundry dropped her bundle, backing against the wall. She quickly gathered up her chore and took off at a run to find Len. She certainly didn't want to be the one to get her head lopped off. Len wasn't too far from the bedroom. He was polishing a stack of swords for the amorer when the out of breath maid came up to him.

"*huff* *huff* The _princess_ calls for you, Len," she said. Len ran the cloth one last time before sliding it back into its sheath on his waist.

"I'll be there in a minute. It sounds like she's set herself into a fit again."

Len could feel the bad vibes coming from Rin's room several feet from the door. It seemed particularly bad this time. He calmly entered the room, expecting a retort from her. He got one.

"You're late," she said in a deadly whisper.

Len bowed his lowest. "Forgive me Princess. I came as soon as you called."

Rin tossed her hair. "It has come to my attention that the prince of the blue country has a fiancé. The princess of the green country, yes?"

Len's face remained blank. "I do not know, Princess. Perhaps the prime minister knows?"

The minister had been called to the room as well. He gulped as Rin cast her venomous glare on him.

"Uh, well, yes, that is true, Princess. He has been betrothed to her for some time."

Rin sat up in her chair and beckoned the minister with her finger. He hastily came over to her, nearly dropping his papers. Rin grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her level. Very quietly, she whispered into his ear.

"Make sure that country is set on motions of war. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Fail me, and you'll pay with your life."

She released him. Cold sweat was breaking out on his forehead. Slowly he edged away, bowed to the princess and left the room in quite the hurry. Rin twirled a strand of her hair, a dark and evil guise on her small face. She cast her blue eyes up at Len and gestured at him as well.

"I have a task for you, Len," she said sweetly. "Someone is standing in my way and she means to do me harm. You'll know her by her hair. It's the same shade as a pure emerald. You know the rest."

Len bowed again. "As you wish it, Princess."

"_You'll know her by her hair. It's the same shade as a pure emerald."_

Len wandered the streets of the city, searching for his target. Not many people had that shade of hair, but she was proving difficult to find. He'd been searching all day, asking around, but no one had seemed to have seen her. He was about to give up for the day, when someone bumped into him, knocking his hat off. He reached down for it, but another slenderer hand grabbed it first.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Here you go."

Len looked up at the person holding his hat and his chest suddenly became tight. A beautiful girl with long green hair stood before him, holding out his hat and smiling at him. His face flushed and he timidly took the hat.

"N-n-no, it's fine. I'm used to it…"

The girl's face squinted as she bent further down to look at him. "You kinda look familiar…oh! I know! You look just like that other boy I knocked over earlier!"

Len's heart was pounding like it had never before. He pulled his hat further forward. "Y-you must be mistaken, miss. I've only just arrived in this city…"

The girl straightened and put a finger to her cheek. "Oh, is that so? Hmm…then I wonder…oh well, it doesn't matter. My name is Miku by the way."

"Uh, I'm uh, Len…Len is my name…" he mumbled. Why did he feel like his heart was going to explode?

Miku smiled at him again and he really thought he would have a heart attack. "That's a nice name. Listen, I'm sorry for knocking you over, so I want to make it up to you. Would you like to come back to my lodgings?"

Len swallowed and his expression became hard again. "Yes, that would be fine. I don't have anywhere to go right now. Yes, let's go."

Len followed Miku to the aristocrat district of the city, where she was staying while her family was in the city on official business. She brought him up to a room on the second floor and started rummaging around in a trunk.

"Now I know that's around here somewhere…"

Miku's back was turned to Len. She was so busy digging through her things that she didn't hear the _shing_ of a drawn sword. She straightened and turned around.

"Ah! Here it- _uwah_…"

Her bright green eyes seemed to lose a little bit of their shine as the cold steel pierced her middle. The little vase of flowers fell from her hand and shattered against the marble floor. Dark red blood quickly spread out and stained her white dress. It rolled down the length of the sword and pooled on the floor. Her face beheld utter bewilderment.

"Len…? Why…?" she croaked before sliding off the sword and collapsing on the floor. The blood now mingled with the hardening stuff on the floor.

The sword in Len's hand clattered to the floor. His hands were shaking horribly and tears as thick as a waterfall poured out of his eyes. They wouldn't stop coming, even though his face was still emotionless. He bent down and picked up one of the white roses, now stained with Miku's blood. He slipped it into his pocket and silently left the house.

On his way out, he passed a man carrying a bouquet of white roses. He kept his head down as he passed, careful not to make eye contact. He didn't even stop when he heard a ghastly wail from the house. Len knew who the scream belonged to, but he kept walking. After all, she had been a threat.

_I wonder why my tears won't stop coming?_


	3. 3rd Evil: Scarlet Glass Rose

Len returned to the castle late that night, well after dinner. The pale light of the full moon illuminated the halls of the palace as he made his way back to Rin's chamber. He knocked twice on the oaken door before pushing it open. Rin was seated by her window, the glass repaired and the reflection of the moon lighting her face. Len bowed to her.

"The task is complete, Princess." He reached in his pocket and produced the glass rose. Rin smiled at her servant and stood. She took the rose from him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew I could count on you, my dearest servant." Rin gave him a peck on the cheek and released him. She held up the rose to the moonlight. "Now I shall have him for myself…"

There was another knock on the door and the prime minister appeared. He had a serious look on his face as he bowed to Rin.

"My princess, I have news of the green country. It has been consumed by war after learning its own princess was murdered by her fiancé. The blue country denied the accusations, but could not produce evidence since her fiancé has disappeared."

"Splendid. Thank you for the tidings, prime minister," Rin said through a smirk. "Send reinforcements to the green country at once."

The minister was taken aback. "But, why princess? This is not our matter…besides, shouldn't we send the reinforcements to the blue country instead?"

"Of course not, silly. I want the blue country to win. Send the greenest troops we have. That should seal the blue country's victory."

The minister didn't say anything to this command, though he knew it would be fatal for the troops sent. He bowed again before leaving. "At your command, Princess."

Len looked over at Rin. "Why send the green troops to battle? They've not even had proper training yet."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember asking for your opinion, Len. Hmph, this has blood stains on it…" She threw the glass rose to the floor, where it shattered to hundreds of tiny shards. "There, that's better. Now, come brush my hair. I had the maid hanged and haven't gotten a new one yet."

Near the entrance gates of the royal city was the poorest district of the place. Here, all the filth and immigrants gathered to try and scrape out a living for themselves. One such person had attained such a reputation in this district the whole city knew of her. So when Kaito went looking, he didn't have to look far.

His target was staying at one of the most rundown inns he'd ever seen. This was one was even worse than the ones on the border roads. The inn was full of nare-do-wells and riff raff of the worst sort. They were all gathered around a single table and shouting cheers.

"Yeah! That's it! Take him down!"

"Come on, you can take her! Are you a wuss or what?"

Kaito saddled past the cluttered tables and dark glares and tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on. One of the men moved and gave him a clear view. A man with a missing eye and a brown haired woman dressed in simple red armor had their hands locked in an arm wrestle. Veins were starting to pop out on the man's arm and forehead. The woman hardly seemed to be breaking a sweat and she wore a cocky smirk. Her arm seemed to be losing. The man noticed and grinned. The woman's smirk got broader and _WHAM!_, the man's arm was bent backwards and defeated. There was a raucous cry from the crowd. The woman leaned back in her chair, arms open in victory.

She grabbed a tankard of beer and took a long swig. "Another one down!" she shouted over the cries. "Who's next?"

Kaito pushed past the foul smelling men and slammed his hand on the table. "Are you the one known as Meiko the Fearless?"

The woman gave Kaito a sidelong glance and drank some more of her beer. "Who wants to know?"

"I do. I'm in need of a mercenary of sorts."

The woman put down her tankard. "Is that so? Well, buddy, I ain't the sort to get tangled up in other's problems. If it's a mercenary you want, go somewhere else." She squinted harder at Kaito. "Hey, wait a minute…aren't you that prince who's gone awol? What you doing in a place like this? You're just asking to get mugged wearing those clothes."

Kaito was getting hate vibes from the men standing around the table. Meiko gave them a fierce glare and they backed off. She motioned at the chair across from her and lifted her feet to the table.

"You must be desperate if you're coming here just for some revenge help."

"Your reputation precedes you," Kaito said, taking the offered seat. "My fiancé has been murdered by the princess of this country."

"How you know that?"

Kaito's expression darkened. "I found a sword used only by the yellow country next to her lifeless body. And I also saw the killer. The princess killed her herself."

Meiko waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, couldn't have been her. She's too worried about getting her clothes stained to do something that messy. She probably had someone else do it."

"Someone who looks exactly like her?" Kaito said in a barely audible tone. He leaned further into the table. "I've heard it told you've got a grudge against the princess as well."

Meiko's brown eyes became like steely knives. "I don't know where you got your information, but yeah I do. She single-handedly brought my entire family to ruin. My parents killed themselves because of it."

"So we have a common enemy," Kaito said, leaning back. "And I'm sure there are others in this city that wish ill on her. She's certainly earned it. What do you say? I can promise a handsome reward for your assistance."

Meiko stroked her chin, contemplating Kaito's proposal. She held out her hand.

"You've got yourself a mercenary. I'll start looking for others to join. I know a few who'll be all too willing to help."


	4. 4th Evil: Riot & Ruin

It took a few weeks, but Meiko finally returned to the inn accompanied by three others. All three looked like her sort. One was a burly blonde man with a nasty scar on his face. The other two were women, another blonde and a pinked haired woman. Kaito had been waiting for her and gave Meiko a skeptical look.

"Alright, I'll introduce you guys," Meiko said. "Kaito, these are our uh, "helpers", as it were. This is Leon, he's a specialist in pyrotechnics. And this is his wife, Ann. She's a hand to hand fighter and a damn good one too. And lastly, we've got Luka. She's pretty nasty with that whip of hers. Each one's got some kinda beef with the princess, like you and me. So, are these acceptable?"

"I suppose so, but we're going to need a lot more man power than just five people."

Meiko held up her hand to stop Kaito. "Got it covered. Come on, guys. It's time we got started."

There was a docks located at the east gate, a perfect place for a stage. Meiko had had her goons from the inn spread word around of a rebellion and to meet at the east docks for more information. She was actually a little surprised at the number of people gathered. Even some of the aristocracy had shown up. _Well, I guess even they're tired of her_, Meiko thought. She climbed up on a stack of crates and addressed the crowd.

"Citizens of the city! Young, old, rich and poor! You know why you've gathered here today! Today is the day we end the tyranny of Princess Rin!"

The crowd gave an uproar of agreement and approval. Meiko held her hands up for silence.

"Yes! You all have felt the tip of her cattle prod, some maybe more than others. Well, I say no more! We're not going to cower in her shadow like dogs anymore! Who's with me?"

The crowd roared again. Meiko drew her sword and pointed it towards the palace. "Onward then, my comrades! Down with the princess!"

Rin was taking her afternoon tea in the library. From its high windows one could see most of the city. She had her back to the window, but Len could see what was going on.

"Princess," he said quietly. "Something seems to be happening in the city."

"So?" she snapped. "It doesn't matter to me what those peasants are doing."

"But Princess, they-"

"Shut up! I told you I don't care!"

Len bowed his head and turned away from the window. "I'm sorry, Princess."

There was a loud clattering of steel on marble and a soldier appeared at the library's door. He saluted the princess. "Your Highness! The people are rioting! They're calling for you blood."

Rin sniffed and took a sip of her tea. "Just sent out the troops and crush them. Really, are you that stupid you need me to tell you that? Now, go away. You're interrupting my tea time."

"But Princess, you don't understand!" the soldier protested. "They've already stormed the castle gates are are headed here even as we speak!"

Rin's eyes grew wide in real fear. She dropped her teacup and stood, shaking out her skirts. "What the hell are the troops doing?!"

"They've been sent to the green country as reinforcements, as you ordered Princess. We're woefully outnumbered…"

Rin's hands started shaking. She scowled at the soldier. "Then get whatever we have left out there and drive them out of my castle! I will not tolerate this!"

The soldier gave a hasty salute and clanked out of the room. Rin started tearing at her hair, more than her hands shaking now. Len came up behind her and took her shoulders.

"Princess, come with me. I promise they won't get to you."

Rin meekly obeyed, too overwhelmed to protest. Len led her out of the library and back to her chambers. Soldiers and servants were running around in a frenzy everywhere. Len closed the door of the room and steered Rin to her chair by the window. Thick smoke was rising from the stables. Rin pressed her hands to the window.

"They…they've burned the stables…Josephine…"

Len pulled her gaze away from the flames. "Princess, you must listen to me. There is something very important I must tell you."

"Len? Why are you so serious all of the sudden? It's not like you to be this brazen…"

Len got down on one knee and took Rin's hands again. "You must trade places with me."

Rin pulled her hands away like lightning. "What?!"

"It's alright. They won't notice a difference, because…well, we're twins." Len sighed and stood. "Before your nursemaid died, she told me the truth. She made me promise not to tell you, but now it's necessary you know. Princess…no sister, please! Trade places with me."

Rin was silent for once in her life. Something didn't seem right about his request. She remembered all the nasty things she'd done and how she hadn't cared. And now everything had come up to bite her back. She looked up at Len and his pleading eyes. She could see herself in him now that she knew. Slowly she shook her head.

"No, I can't allow that. I-I deserve this punishment…"

There was loud shouting of several people outside the bedroom. "She's in here! Break it down!" Something rammed into the door, shaking the whole wall. Rin's eyes grew fearful again.

"I don't want to die…" she whispered.

"And you won't." Len had taken his clothes off and now wore Rin's mourning gown. He handed them to Rin. "Put these on, quickly!"

"But-," she started. Len held up his hand. "No! Just do it!"

Rin submissively minded. She pulled her ribbon out and unclipped her bangs. They went POING and sprung up in a haphazard way. Her dress was shed swiftly and Len's clothes put in their place. They were a little too big for her. Someone put a hat on her head. She turned around to look at Len. He had used her hairclips to tame his own bangs and put her ribbon in. He looked exactly like her dressed like that.

He smiled at her, something he hadn't done in a long time. "See? No one will be able to tell. You and I are the only ones that know." There was another bang on the door and the wood was beginning to split. Hurridly, Len pushed Rin into the wardrobe. "Stay in here and be silent. Don't open the door, no matter what at least until you can't hear anything in the room. Promise me that."

"I…I promise…little brother…"

Len smiled again and shut the wardrobe door. Rin's world became black. She shoved herself into the back corner of the wardrobe and pulled loose clothes around her. She jumped and nearly squeaked as she heard the bedroom door crack and break. Something wet dropped onto the back of her hand. She suddenly realized she was crying real tears. She pressed her face into her knees, letting them come as they pleased.

"Len…," she whispered.


	5. 5th Evil: Retribution

The iron hinges on the door buckled and sprung from their holdings as the door cracked and broke. Len had put himself in Rin's chair by the window. He calmly turned around to look at the intruders. Five people had entered the room. One was the prince of the blue country. The others he didn't know, though the woman in red looked familiar. The prince had a look of pure loathing on his face.

"You…" he spat.

Len stood up and gently brushed his skirt off. He turned his cold blue eyes on the prince. "Disgraceful man," he said, imitating Rin's voice. The prince's eye twitched and he charged at Len. The tip of his sword touched his neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just run you through right now," Kaito hissed. "Like you did to Miku."

Len smiled evilly. "Ah, Miku. Yes I killed her and it was so easy too! She just took a complete stranger to her house. You should have seen her face as I drove my sword into her middle."

The tip of Kaito's sword pressed closer, drawing a line of blood. Len flinched from the cut. The woman in red put her hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Killing her here would be too kind a death. She should be hung in front of the entire city for what she's done." She cast an evil eye at Len. "Do you remember me? You ruined by family's business. My parents died because of you!"

Len turned his head away. "Sorry. I don't recall ever doing that."

"You little-!" The woman ground her teeth. "Leon! Grab her and put her in the dungeons. Find the dampest and smelliest one you can."

The large blonde man took Len's arms and twisted them behind his back. With a bowed head, Len was directed to the door. His eyes looked one final time towards the wardrobe and he smiled.

Len had told her not to look, but she couldn't stand just listening. As quietly as she could, she crept up to the wardrobe's door and pushed it open slightly. From the slat, she could see very little. She could only make out part of the ruined door and the people standing by it. The two women parted and Rin saw her brother being led away. His eyes caught hers and he smiled.

The red armored woman and the prince were the last to leave. Once she was sure there was no one else about, Rin pushed the wardrobe door completely open and stepped out. She rubbed her eyes and fought back the urge to cry again. She clenched her hands and set her face. Gingerly stepping over the wreckage of the door, she stumbled out into the hall. She rearranged her hat and set off at a run towards the dungeons.

The staircase to the castle's dungeons were being heavily guarded, so there was no way Rin could get into the actual place. There was an alternative however. She skirted the edge of the castle and found the little barred windows outside. She quickly found her brother's cell.

"Len!" she hissed. His head rose and he looked at Rin in surprise.

"Rin? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the wardrobe!"

"I couldn't leave you here! Who's going to brush my hair or tell me I'm pretty if you're not there? I need you, Len!"

Len stood and climbed up on the cot in the cell. He stretched and put his hands through the tiny window's bars. Rin took them and held on.

"Rin, listen to me. You must leave the city, for both our sakes."

"No! I won't leave you to die!"

"Rin!" Len said sternly. "You must leave the city. When the king, I mean, when our father died, I made a promise to myself. That even if the entire world was your enemy, I'd protect you. I'll become your evil for you."

He gently pulled his hands away and smiled at Rin. "They'll be coming for me shortly. I can hear their voices. Rin, please leave. I love you, my darling sister…"

"Len! No, wait!"

The door to Len's cell opened, forcing Rin to paste herself to the wall and out of sight. She heard a low man's voice address Len.

"It's time to go, _Princess_," he said. "The people are quite eager to see you. See you hanged that is."

The man laughed at his own bad joke. Rin took a sharp inhale of breath. Hanged…? Len!

The church bells rang ominously as Len was led in chains through the crowd of onlookers. Dark rain clouds had amassed due to the massive fires and was threatening to pour at any moment. It was silent as death; the people of the city merely looked on as their ruler passed by. The only sound was the clink clink of Len's chains as he walked up the stairs to the gallows and the low rumbles of thunder from the clouds overhead.

Rin had sprinted from the castle all the way to the gallows, pushing past people and trying to get closer to Len. But she was pushed back, forced to watch as a noose was looped around his thin neck. The woman in red stepped forward and spoke.

"For the crimes you've committed, both against your own people and those of the neighboring countries, you shall hang by the neck until dead." Her voice rang out harshly against the silence. Rin could feel the tears coming again. Len's chains were removed, but his hands remained bound behind his back. His eyes scanned the crowd and he caught sight of Rin again. His expression didn't seem to change from the blank stare, but Rin thought she saw him smile.

Thunder rumbled again and drops of rain started falling. As the lever that released the trap door was pulled, the rain became a downpour. The door fell and with it Len. Even though the thunder, Rin heard his neck snap. His eyes quickly lost their light as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

The crowd roared with victory, raising their weapons and chanting. Rin bit her lip and turned away from the sight, the tears unable to stop. She ran from the scene and no one paid her heed, for why should they? She was a nobody now, just another dirty little street urchin. As she ran, Rin thought she could hear her brother's voice.

"_Your are my lady, now and forever. Even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I'll protect you. That I promise."_


	6. 6th Evil: Sea

"_Len, what on earth are you doing?"_

_Rin's sharp voice cut the sound of the gentle waves as she addressed her servant. Len turned at her voice. In his hand he held a tiny glass bottle with a note inside. Its top was stopped with a cork. He smiled and held it up._

"_I'm writing a wish to the sea," he replied. "They say if the bottle comes back, your wish has come true. You should try it too, Princess."_

"_Hmph, why would I so something stupid like that?" Rin said, hiking up her yellow gown and traipsing though the sand to him. "You don't expect that to really work, do you?"_

"_Sure I do," Len said, smiling. He tossed the bottle into the water and it slowly drifted away with the tide. "I was just wishing your chest would grow bigger."_

_Rin's face flushed three shades of red. "L-Le-Len! How dare you!"_

_Len kept smiling. "Just kidding. But I do hope my real wish comes true."_

_Rin looked to the little bottle now just a pinprick in the ocean. "What would that be?"_

"_Well, it's…"_

Len's voice faded in Rin's dream as she rose from her subconscious. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dim light. She had been wandering the countryside ever since Len's death, walking as far from the city as she could. The sound of his fragile neck snapping like a dead branch kept permeating her thoughts and no matter how hard she tried, the sight of his dead eyes and the tears still at their corners wouldn't leave her alone.

Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her stomach gave a horrible growl. How long had it been since she'd last eaten? Two days? Two weeks? All time seemed to have stopped for her. She got to shaky feet and started walking again, her shoes worn with holes and her clothes battered and frayed. She'd lost Len's hat ages ago, but had managed to keep something worth far more value to her; Len's hair ribbon. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with it now.

Rin hadn't even taken four steps before she collapsed again. The pain of hunger and her sheer exhaustion was beginning to affect her body. If she didn't get something to eat, she wouldn't last much longer. Well, that was no big thing to her now. Death didn't seem so bad, if it meant she'd see Len again. But wherever he was, Rin was sure she'd never get there. He was gone, forever out her reach and in a place where she would never see him again.

The sky had been a rosy twilight when Rin had woken, but now it was turning to an inky black blue. Rin didn't even have the strength to turn on her back and face the stars. She thought she heard someone walking near her, but it must have been her imagination. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

"Hey, are you alright?" said a voice.

Rin bleakly opened an eye. Someone's face was near hers, bent to the ground. She blinked.

"Len…?" she whispered.

The figure shook his blonde head. "Len? Who's that? Hey, you look awful! Are you okay?"

Rin's eye closed again. "Len…" she repeated before passing out.

"_Len, I've got a question for you."_

_Len turned from his paper to look up at Rin. "What is it, Princess?"_

"_Would you do anything I asked? Anything at all?"_

"_Of course, Princess. Afterall, I am your servant. You are my lady. I'd perform any task you set me to, if it were to protect you or make you happy."_

When Rin woke for the second time that night, she'd been moved from the side of the road. The sky was dark outside, but here in this place it was lit with the soft glow of oil lamps. Someone had picked her up and carried her all the way to a house. She could hear the _shhh shhh _of waves outside.

"The sea…" she said softy.

"Hey! You're awake! Sis, check it out! I told you she wasn't dead!"

Rin became aware of two people standing over her. Their faces were blurry, but she could hear their voices. One sounded like it belonged to a boy, probably about the same age as Rin. The other one came from a woman, slightly older sounding than Rin. She stirred on the bed and tried to move, but found she didn't even have the strength for that.

"Hey, whoa! Man, you look terrible! When was the last time you ate?"

"Nero, don't be so rude! If she looks hungry, don't just say so! Get her something to eat!"

There was scraping of wood on wood as someone stood up. "Uhh, right!"

"Hey, you lying there. Can you sit up, or do I need to do that too?"

Rin struggled to get up, but only managed to push herself higher up on the pillow. Her vision was finally focusing in the lighted room. A blonde girl with her long hair tied in a single ponytail on the side of her head stood next to the bed. She had her arms crossed and scowl on her face.

"I suppose that'll do. Nero! Where's that food!? She's gonna be dead before you even get done!"

The blonde boy whose name was Nero skidded into the bedroom with a bowl of stew. He nearly spilled it too, but managed to catch it just in time. He handed it to the girl. She in turn pushed it in Rin's hands.

"Eat it. I don't need a corpse laying about my house," she said brusquely. "What on earth were you doing out on the roads at that time of night, looking like you'd been mugged four times over?"

Rin's nose caught a whiff of that food and her stomach grumbled quite loudly. In less than 30 seconds, the food was gone. Wiping the broth from her mouth, she replied. "I…I lost everything. All my money was stolen, and worst of all, my brother was killed in the process…"

Nero gasped. "That's hard…I'm sorry."

Rin shook her head. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault…it was mine…"

"Well, in any case, you're lucky my brother happened to find you on his way back from the harbor, or you'd been a gonner. I'm Neru, by the way and this here's my little brother, Nero. You got a name by any chance?"

"R-," she began, but stopped. She bit her lip before speaking again. "Len. My name is Len. I'm from the royal city."

"That's five days' ride from here! Are you telling me you walked all the way out here!?"

Rin nodded. Her head was swimming and the room was beginning to spin. "Where is this anyway?"

Neru gave her a look of disbelief. "You mean you don't know? This is Harbortown, the yellow country's largest port town."


	7. 7th Evil: Sin

It took Rin three days to recover from her trip. Nero brought her food everyday and even told her stories of the fish caught out in the bay. He was always smiling, just like Len. Every time Rin looked at him, she thought of her brother. Her heart grew heavy and her face fell. When he'd leave the little bedroom, Rin ended up breaking down to tears. They were beginning to stain her skin, even though she tried to keep them off.

Neru had given Rin some of her old clothes. They were a little too big in the chest, but other than that they fit. The sibling's little house was located just outside Harbortown, on the edge of the sands. Once she could walk again, Rin took to standing at the edge of the water staring out the sea. She'd stand there for hours, until Nero came to find her and bring her back.

"Why are you always down here?" Nero asked her one night. He'd come to bring her back as usual. Rin just smiled at him.

"I have a wish I want to make, but I can't ask it yet," was all she would say.

Rin had been living with Neru and Nero for a couple weeks now, but she still couldn't escape the haunts of her past. Her dreams were tormented by the events of her last moments as queen of the yellow country. Oh, how she wished she could take it all back…

On one such occasion, Nero took Rin's hands and with a very serious look in his yellow eyes asked her to come with him to the peak rocks. The peak rocks were a jutting outcropping of bedrocks near the house and overlooked the sea. Rin followed him up the slippery rocks to the top of the tallest one. The sea beat against them, crashing and sending up sprays of sea foam.

"What did you call me out here for?" Rin asked, careful in her footing atop the giant black rock. Nero was looking very nervous indeed. He was fidgeting with his fishing dagger at his belt.

"Len, I've got something very important to tell you," he said. He turned his back on Rin and gazed out to the sea.

"My parents died when I was just two. My sister was the one who raised me. We've always had each other. So when you told me your brother had been killed, I felt a bit of understanding toward you. You seemed so helpless when I found you and you're always gazing out at the sea…like you've lost something…"

He turned around and took her hands. "You've told me that you have a wish to make. I've got one too. My wish is that you'll stay here, with me because…because…because I love you, Len!"

Rin's face flushed pink. "N-nero, don't be silly! You can't possibly love me! You haven't known me that long!"

"I don't need to. Ever since I rescued you, I've loved you."

Rin pulled away from Nero. "You don't understand what you're saying! You don't know anything about me, and if you did, you'd hate me. You're a very kind person, Nero. Please, don't ruin it by talking nonsense."

"But, Len, it's not nonsense! I really do love you!"

"Stop it! Just stop it! You don't know wha-,"

Rin had been so flamboyant in her movements that she had forgotten about the slippery rocks. Her foot slid out from underneath her and she fell backwards off the rocks. Nero reached out and made a grab for her, but missed. His footing wasn't as solid as he had thought either and he went tumbling off the rocks as well.

Rin barely missed a jagged edge, but hit instead the flat side of another rock. She rolled off it and landed in the sand a few feet away, bruised and bleeding, but unharmed. Nero hadn't been so lucky. He'd whacked his head on the rocks and lay unmoving amongst the rocks. Rin got to her feet and reached out to shake him, but retrached her hand. Nero's head sat in a dark pool of his own blood. Rin put her hand to her mouth, suddenly feeling sick.

"Nero! No, gods, no! Nero, answer me! Answer me!"

"There you are! I was wondering where you two had gotten off to…" Neru stopped, looking from her brother's body to Rin's crying face. Her own face contorted.

"Nero! Nero, this isn't funny!" Neru pushed Rin aside and knelt down next to her brother. "What happened here?!"

"He slipped on the rocks and-,"

"Shut up! You…you killed him, didn't you?!"

No, that's not what happened, I swear!"

"I said shut up!" Neru grabbed her brother's fishing knife and slashed at Rin in her sorrowful rage. Its sharp edge cut Rin's cheek. Neru was crying as she swung. "You lied to us from the start, didn't you? And you made Nero climb all the way up there, just so you could push him off, isn't that right?"

Rin was backed up against the rocks, with nowhere to run. "No, I'm telling you he slipped! He tried to save me after I fell and-"

"SHUT UP!!" Neru came at her again, knife raised. Rin frantically looked around for a defense, but found none. She dove out of Neru's path and she crashed into the rocks. Rin heard a strangled cry and saw with horror what had happened.

Rin had been up against a sharp rock. She hadn't noticed it, since she had been resting on its flat side, but when she dove out of the way, Neru had hit it full force. The tip of the black rock pierced right through her heart and come out her back. The blood dripped from the tip, making little red balls in the sand. Rin's eyes were wide with shock. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching to her skirt so hard.

She was speechless. Two more people had now died because of her, two very good people. Rin's knees went out and she collapsed to the ground. She was shaking from the shock. It was happening again, just like with Len. Another sin to her already endless list of betrayals murders and cons. Another regret for her to live with.


	8. 8th Evil: Bottle Wisher

"_Princess, why didn't you try the bottle wishing?"_

"_Because," Rin said with a huff. "I don't believe in it."_

_Len wrapped the white ribbon around his fingers and made a bow. He pulled the ends tight._

"_You have to believe in something for it to come true, Princess."_

"_I don't need to believe." Rin looked up at her servant. "Because you're the one who's going to make all my wishes come true. Right, Len?"_

The sun was setting in a bloody red. Its decaying light glared against the sea in a terrible shine, making the water seem like blood. The wind swirled around the sands, bringing in fresh air from distant countries. Rin stood right at the water's edge, the salt water lapping at her bare feet. In her hand she held a tiny bottle with a hand written note inside. She looked down at the bottle, remembering Len's wish he had made all those years ago.

"_My wish is a secret. When the bottle comes back, you'll know what it is."_

Rin's gaze drifted back out to the setting sun. "But it never came back, did it? Len…"

She swung her arm back and flung the corked bottle out to sea. It landed with a little _plop_ and bobbed away. Rin watched it go as the sun dipped lower and lower. Tears started coming again, but she quickly rubbed them away.

"My wish, little brother, is that we'll be reborn," Rin whispered to the sea. "When we are, you can tell me yours."

The sun was almost gone and Rin's little bottle was out of sight. The tide was starting to come in too. Rin pulled her coat closer and turned to walk away, but something caught her eye. Someone was walking down the beach towards her. Despite the diminishing light, Rin could see him quite clearly. He almost had a glow around him. He was dressed strangely, in old fashioned clothes of a hundred years past. He came to a stop in front of Rin and looked down at her.

"Rin…," he said quietly. "Did you make a wish?" He held out her little bottle. Rin gasped.

"But, how-,"

"We've been watching you for a while now, Rin," the man said. "You've made a lot of people suffer at your whim."

Rin bowed her head. "Yes, sir. I have."

"And you even let your brother die in your place, when you should have been the one at those gallows. You've committed many sins, little one."

"But I realize now what I did was wrong!" Rin protested, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I regret it all…I'd do anything to take it all back and fix things…"

The man knelt down and looked into Rin's eyes. "You can never undo the things you've done," he said seriously. "But there is a way you can repent. We have decided to grant your wish, despite your failings."

"We? I don't understand, who are you?"

The man gave her a warm smile, full of mercy and love. "We are the Crypton and we watch over man. We received your brother's wish sometime ago. Come with me."

He held out his hand to Rin. She took it with a little hesitation. It felt callused yet smooth, like the hand of a grandfather. It was warm too, just like his smile. As soon as she touched him, there was a flash of brilliant white light. When Rin could finally see again, she wasn't on a beach anymore.

She and the man were standing in a lush field of soft grass and glowing white wildflowers. Near the center of the meadow stood a pool. Its surface seemed to be shining just like the flowers. The man led her towards the pool. The water was still and smooth like glass. It was deep, far too deep to see the bottom.

"We will grant your wish, but you must pay a price. You must sing at this pool until your sins have been absolved. If you ever stop singing, your sins will come back and you'll have to start again. But if you finish your punishment, your wish will come true and you might get to see your brother again."

Rin's head whipped up to look at him. "Len? I can see Len again?"

"Yes, but only if you sing. Here, I will teach you the melody:

"_Summer flowers bloom and the fall changes leaves,_

_Winter turns life to death, yet springs becomes reborn._

_Sing of the lazuli lying in the mountains,_

_The lazuli as pure as the sky_

_Lazuli, lazuli, I sing for you._

_I sing of life, I sing of death, I sing to become reborn_

_Waiting and watching as the flowers live and die_

_Sing of the lazuli lying in the sky_

_The lazuli as pure as your heart_

_Lazuli, lazuli, I sing to you."_

The man had Rin sing the lullaby until she knew it by heart. He gave her one last smile before vanishing as abruptly as he has appeared. Rin looked down at the silver water and let out a note. The water chimed in tune, creating a tiny ripple on the glasslike surface. The air was filled with the soft sound of bells before fading back to silence. Rin took a deep breath and started to sing.


	9. 9th Evil: Darkness & Shadow

_It's so cold… Why am I so cold…? Oh, that's right…I died. Oh, it's so cold…_

Len's eyes slowly opened, his whole body drenched in a clammy cold fog. His limbs felt heavy, like lead and he barely had the strength to sit up. He heard a jangle of metal and saw what made his limbs weighty; tied to his wrists and ankles with no keyhole were thick chains that had no end.

Len looked at his hands. They were pale and almost transparent, like a ghost's. His eyes drifted upward, but he could see nothing. Everything was black, a deep void where nothing would ever reach. There wasn't the sound of Len's breathing, only the cold harsh jingle of chains.

_Rin…did she escape in time? Or is she…_

Len had no voice in this cold and desolate place. No matter how much he wanted to speak, he could make no sound. The chains chafed on his skin, leaving large red welts. His skin seemed to be getting more transparent.

_Where is this?_

Len tried to stand, but the weight of the chains prevented him from even shifting. He looked back up to the ceiling and noticed something he hadn't before. Way, way at the top of the ceiling was a tiny hole. It shimmered like glass and sent a spot of light down into Len's prison. He started reaching for the light when he heard another sound. His head whipped around. Someone was standing just outside the beam of light.

"_Why, Len?"_ said the figure in an eerie haunting voice. Len's eyes grew wider at the sound of her voice. It was one he recognized.

"_Why did you kill me if you loved me?"_ continued the voice. Miku stepped into the light, her green dress stained with blood and a sword sticking out of her middle. Her face was splattered with blood as well and ran through her long green hair.

_I didn't want to…but I had to…_

Miku's apparition vanished as quickly as it had come. Len was left back to his solitude and silence. How much time passed since he had died? Two days? Three months? Or maybe a year? He knew he was dead, for why would he be so cold and pale? He put his forehead on his knees, the burden of his sister's sin leaning on his shoulders. He had taken her place to save her; he had given her a second chance. But what had it cost him? His life for one.

There was another noise similar to when Miku appeared. Len looked up and saw the prince of the blue country, Kaito. His eyes still had fierce hatred in them.

"_Despicable man! To kill an innocent all on the whim of a selfish brat…you're no better than your sister!"_

Len averted his eyes from the ghost. _I know I am no better…that's why I did it. Because I'm selfish too. And so were you._

Kaito's image faded from the light. Len held his hand back up to the light. It was almost completely see through now. He would fade into the darkness soon, the punishment for all the sins of his sister and himself. As he brought his hand back down, a new apparition had appeared. This one was of the red lady who had accused him of murdering her family. Her face was just as hate filled as Kaito's.

"_A fate you rightly deserve, though it should have been for your sister. I knew you weren't her, but I kept it quiet. And now you'll never see her again."_

Meiko smiled, but Len merely looked on with blank eyes. _Yes, I do deserve this…a righteous punishment…_

"_NO! You don't deserve this! Because you were kind, you became my evil…an evil I failed to curb in time…"_

Len's head tuned and looked all around the room. Where had that voice come from? It seemed so familiar to him, yet he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. He looked back up to the light. The silence had returned and Meiko's image gone, but now something else seemed to be mixing with the quiet. What was it…a…song…?

Rin had been singing for many weeks now. Though so much time had passed, she felt no hunger nor tiredness. She stood at the edge of the glass pool, the melody she sang creating music to go with the lyrics. Her hands where outstretched over the water, her eyes closed.

She wanted to stop, but if she did, she'd have to start all over again. The mysterious man had taught her only one verse of the song, so Rin had come up with more to go with the lullaby.

"_You carried away my wish and my heart. I am lonely without you. You were the only one who knew me best, and now I see how I doomed us both. But now it's too late and my tears are useless._

"_Where are you? I cannot reach you anymore. Please come back to me. Lazuli, lazuli, the blue purity in the earth and skies. Lazuli, lazuli, I sing to correct our lies."_

Rin felt a sudden weakness in her legs and her voice faltered. The pond stopped vibrating and fell still. Rin had stopped singing. Her arms fell back to her sides, tears coming back.

"Len…" she said hoarsely. "I won't give up! I'll sing until the sun turns black if it means you'll come back!"

Forcing back the tears, she started to sing once more.


	10. 10th Evil: Dreams

As soon as Rin began to sing again, she felt the heaviness in her limbs again. But she forced herself to continue singing despite the pain. She raised her arms again, eyes welling up from the strain. With every note that escaped her lips, she became a little more rigid. She refused to look away from the water, putting her heart's wish into her song. For all the nasty things she had done, this was her punishment.

The chains at Len's wrists and ankles seemed to have gained ten pounds; he could barely lift his practically transparent arms to shift his position. No more specters had come to visit him and accuse him of atrocities. The tiny melody he had caught only a snatch of no longer came either and Len was left in utter silence. The light above his head was fading away and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was dissolved into the abyss.

His last moments of life kept playing in his mind. The march to the gallows and his sister's teary face in the crowd before the trap door was pulled. He couldn't escape the expression on Miku's face when he killed her with one strike, nor the hate from her fiancé. Len was drowning in a pool of sin.

In the still silence of Len's prison came a crystal note to break it. It reverberated across the darkness, lifting a little of the heaviness. Len's head rose from his knees to look around feebly. The note was followed by several more, creating a melody that echoed around him. It was the one he had heard before, but now he could make out the words.

"_You sins are not tolerated, but we forgive you anyway. You've done many wrongs but redemption is now yours. Lazuli, lazuli, the song of the sky. Lazuli, lazuli, now you are free."_

The three apparitions of Miku, Kaito and Meiko reappeared, but their faces beheld forgiveness. Each of their hands was outstretched to Len, beckoning him to join them. A new figure had joined the others. She stood in front of the other three, her face obscured by blonde bangs. Her hand too was reaching out to him.

Len lifted his hand to take hers, the chains dissolving into tiny crystals of light. He was so close to her hand, a hand he knew well when all four of the ghosts vanished like his chains had. Len looked around, searching for where they had gone. His attention was drawn back to the water above his head. The pool seemed to have grown closer and a brighter light beamed down into the darkness.

"_Len, what are you doing?" _said a voice.

_I don't know…who are you?_

The voice didn't seem to pay him any heed. _"Open your eyes, Len and find what you've lost."_

The darkness enveloping Len began to peel away, dissolving like his chains had. Soon, the black was gone and replaced by a blinding white light. Unlike the darkness from before, this light was warm and full of love. Len looked down at his hands. They were glowing in the light. He returned his gaze to the water above and reached for it. As he stretched upward, his body began to disappear, turning into minute fragments of light. He closed his eyes, giving into the warmth.

_Rin…thank you._

Red warning lights were flashing across all the computer screens. People at their keyboards were frantically trying to overwrite the error. Stats and information blinked and vanished.

"What's going on?" asked one man. "What happened?"

"Sir, the system's gone out of control! The information we uploaded was too much for their hardware to handle!"

"That's preposterous! We checked that data before we even started! What's the status of the units?"

"Units 02 and 03 are currently using the system." Someone brought up a window of stats. "No internal damage to the units, but their memory has been corrupted. Shall I overwrite the error and repair the damage?"

The man in charge went over to the computer. He looked over the data. "No. Just erase it. That data seems to have been corrupt to begin with. We'll start anew."

He straightened up and looked over to two chairs. They looked like dental chairs, except these had something like a CAT scanner dome covering the upper portion of the chair. About a dozen or so cords were pouring out of the bottom of the dome. Each one ran to a port in the main computer's initial modem tower. A few of the cords were plugged into the arms of two figures sitting in the chairs. Their faces were obscured by the dome over their head.

"Initialize reboot and system recovery. Make sure their entire database is restored to default settings. We can recover the lost data later."

"Yes, sir.

Tiny lights blinked on the sides of the domes and on the arms of the chairs. The angry red lights were gone, replaced with the tapping of keys and the soft hum of computer fans. After a few minutes, the lights on the domes all turned green. The domes gave a small hiss and opened, revealing the faces of the two units inside. One was a boy and the other a girl. They both had blonde hair and the resemblance between them was striking. Their eyes were closed and seemed to be asleep. The other ends of the cords were plugged into the two units' heads.

"Computer, voice command: sleep mode off. All systems online."

A female voice spoke from the computer's main screen. The word "online" appeared on it. "Affirmative. Systems online."

The two units in the chairs slowly opened their eyes. They wore blank expressions and their eyes were just as empty. They sat up, the cords sticking out like grotesque appendages.

"Good morning," said the man in charge.

"Good morning," they replied together.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are our master," they said, monotonely.

"Good. And do you know who you are?"

The twins looked at each other. "We are..."

_Once upon a time in another place was an evil kingdom that no one dared to face_

_And ruling over it was a girl so mean, just a tiny yellow princess of age fourteen_

_For all the things that she had done, at three o clock she was to be hung_

_But her brother servant saved her life, taking her place and the knife_

_So filled with regret of what she'd wrought, the princess wanted no more of her lot_

_So to the sea she made a wish, one that seemed even more selfish_

_That she and her brother might be reborn_

_A granted wish, but at a price_

_To make up for the deeds they'd created_

_Reborn they were but with no memory_

_Of who they were or what they'd done_

_Such a sad tragedy to befall two pitiful twins_

_Whose destiny was ripped in two_


End file.
